


Sleeping Beauty

by eerieEllyllon



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: But that's because Heat Haze Days, F/M, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieEllyllon/pseuds/eerieEllyllon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hibiya, do you know the fairy tale ‘Sleeping Beauty?’"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

"Hibiya, do you know the fairy tale ‘Sleeping Beauty?’"  
"Huh?" I didn’t think Hiyori liked that sort of thing. Not that that’s a bad thing, of course, but it surprised me a bit. Normally anything involving mushy stuff like princes and princesses she’d declare gross. Trust me, I tried the prince thing. It didn’t work.  
"Nevermind," She huffed, turning away with a small frown.  
"No, wait, I do know tha-"  
"I said nevermind!" With that she grabbed her bag and started walking toward the front door. I groaned as she stepped outside. Another failed conversation with my crush. Just as I started to move toward the door, Hiyori opened it quickly to loudly declare "KONOHA IS A BETTER PRINCE THAN YOU ARE," before slamming the door shut again.  
"Hibiya is a prince too?"  
I glared at the white haired figure. “Gah, why are you suddenly a prince? When did that happen?”  
"Last night."  
I froze, staring at him.  
"What?" Don’t tell me they-  
"Hiyori wanted to play pretend while you were in the bath," Konoha reached into his pocket and pulled out a small doll boy with white hair, and a crown above its head. "She said this was me."  
"She had a doll that looked like you?"  
He nodded, “She had one that looked like her, too. Hiyori found it in your room while you were in the bath.” The was a moment of horrified silence. She knew of the doll. Why on earth did I pack that thing anyway!? Aaaah, she probably thinks I’m disgusting now. (Not like that was any different than usual, but still…)  
"Hibiya, are you alright?"  
"Ah, just shut up!" I always got mad at Konoha, I couldn’t help it. He was always getting along with Hiyori so much more than I ever could. Why did she like him so much anyway? Before he could say anything, I marched over to the door and made my exit. Regardless of what she thought of me, I couldn’t let her go to that park alone.  
When I reached her, she was already sitting on the swing set. That’s where she always sat, each time without fail. Sighing, and praying she wouldn’t be mad at me, I took my seat on the one beside her. It felt like I was choking on that awkward silence, and even with the appearance of another disliked character’s mewing felt welcome, so long as it would break the heavy silence. I glanced over, to see Hiyori smiling as she picked up the black cat, placing it on her lap. Even with what always happened shortly afterwards I always looked forward to seeing that smile. She looked so much more beautiful when she wore it.  
She looked up at the partially clouded sky as she petted the creature. “You know, I don’t really like summer…”  
My breath stopped for a minute. It was always after that comment that everything goes wrong, and no matter what I tried talking about it was always said. I had come to hate those words.  
She stood. “We should probably head back soon… My brother in law should be finished making lunch soon.”  
"Y-yeah…" I managed to say. I stood up and started walking by her side, biting my lip to hold back tears. It was about to happen again. I didn’t want that. "Hiyori, can we go a different route?"  
"What? This way’s quicker."  
"Yeah, but-" I was cut off by the glare she shot me. I guess she was mad after all.  
"Ah?" The cat leaped out of her arms and started running away from her. "Come back!" she called as she went after it.  
"Hiyori, no…" Was the only whisper that could escape my lungs as before my eyes, once again, she ran out into the street. Once again, a truck slammed into her body. Once again, I burst out into tears. Everything in my field of vision was stained red, and my hands went to my mouth, trying to muffle a scream. No matter how many times it happened, I was never prepared for it. It always felt shocking and painful to watch the person I love die in front of me.  
"Hibiya, do you know the fairy tale ‘Sleeping Beauty?’"  
The words from that morning came to mind, and I suddenly recalled the story. The most beautiful princess in the world was destined to go to sleep, and her true prince came to wake her up with a kiss. Before me, was in the most beautiful princess in the world, and I wasn’t going to let Konoha be her prince. Slowly, and trembling slightly, I approached the still body whose eyes were closed, as if she was in a deep sleep. I could feel my face growing warm as I brought it above hers, but I didn’t care. If the magic could reset time over and over, then shouldn’t it be able to bring her back to me? There was a quickened beat in my chest as I finally brushed my lips against hers, my eyes dropping closed. Even in the dreams I’ve had, I never expected her lips to be so perfect, and I never thought I’d get to find out either. My tears had dripped onto her face as I sat up, wishing desperately for a fairy tale to come true. But when I opened my eyes, she hadn’t woken up.  
In the end, it was still just a story.  
I shouldn’t have thought it would’ve worked. There was a reason those tales could only appear in books, and it only made my heart feel more broken that I had believed in it, even for just a moment. My arms wrapped around the girl and pulled her close as I began to sob. That was when I saw something fall out of her pocket, and my breath got caught in my throat.  
Laying on the bloodied ground was a plush doll of a little girl in a pink dress, and next to it was a matching little boy in a blue shirt and shorts, a boy all too familiar to me. The two landed together, one hand over the other’s. On the boy’s head was a little crown made out of felt. I had been the girl’s prince after all, and I never knew.  
And now it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, a friend of mine's OTP is HibiHiyo, so I had decided to write her something.  
> Turns out she doesn't like sad fanfiction, because feels can hurt.  
> Hehe, whoops.


End file.
